


Overthink

by ineedmysickfix



Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, S1 Polycule, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), polychives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Jon has to deal with a sudden crippling onslaught of useless Knowledge given to him by the Ceaseless Watcher. His partners help distract him from it all.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	Overthink

_The current temperature outside is 1 degree celsius and will increase to 4 degrees by sunrise. Sunrise will be approximately in 5 hours and 32 minutes at 6:08 a.m._

Jon couldn’t sleep, not with the Ceaseless Watcher constantly pouring information directly into his brain with no off switch.

_The distance from the planet Earth to our galaxy’s Sun is roughly 150,000,000 kilometres. The temperature of the surface of the Sun is 5,778 Kelvin or 5,504.85 celsius._

Normally he could just ignore it and carry on with his day, but tonight for some reason it seemed much more insistent with infodumping.

_The average lifespan of a cricket is about 90 days in the wild. Crickets create their signature chirping noise by rubbing their back legs together. They tend to chirp more frequently in higher temperatures._

The facts and figures didn’t even seem to have a common theme tonight. It’s like the Eye was trying to take in as much information as it could right now and relay it to Jon. But he just wanted it to stop.

_The national fruit of the Philippines is the mango, though the fruit first appeared in India around 300 or 400 A.D. There are over 500 different varieties of mangoes and mango trees are able to produce the fruit year round given they’re in the right climate._

He just wanted to sleep, to lay down in bed with his partners and rest, he wanted a _break_ from it all. But no, the Eye wants him to Know, even if it’s about things that aren’t fear filled or even relevant.

_The world’s tallest building is located in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. It is called the Burji Khalifa and stands at 828 metres tall. It has been the tallest building in the world since 2010._

Jon hid in the broom closet next to the kitchen hoping that that would somehow make it better. Maybe if he buried himself away behind the brooms, the Ceaseless Watcher would leave him alone. But even curled away in that small space couldn’t save him.

_English bulldogs were originally bred to fight bulls, hence the name. Their loose skin and infamous wrinkly face were specifically created in order to protect them from the bulls that were actively trying to hurt them._

“Jon?” Three pairs of footsteps descending the stairs go unheard by Jon as he focused on trying to ignore the constant onslaught of Knowledge. “Jon? Where are you?” 

Jon let out an involuntary whimper as he clutched his head and curled further into himself, the sound alerting his partners and giving away his hiding spot. Tim opened the closet door and instantly his heart broke. “Oh, Jon. Hey, I found him, he’s in here.”

“Thank god. I was scared he wandered off or got himself kidnapped again,” Sasha said, crouching down to look at Jon, “Hey, Jon. What’s wrong? Why’ve you gone and hidden away here?”

_Sasha’s grandfather had passed away suddenly when she was 18, devastating her entire family. The worst part was, it happened on the day Sasha had been accepted into her dream university, ultimately ruining the previously joyful day._

“N-no. Can’t- I can’t- it-it won’t _stop_ ,” Jon choked out through clenched teeth. “P-please, just leave me alone.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Martin said from behind Tim and Sasha, “Is there anything we can do to help, love?”

_During his first year at university, Martin went through a relationship in which his partner at the time cheated on him multiple times. Martin had known after a while but stuck with them hoping they’d change. The relationship ended after his partner got fed up with his clinginess._

Jon wanted to cry. Why couldn’t the stupid Eye just leave him alone for once. He briefly wondered if it was too late to gouge his eyes out and stop all this. He violently shook his head and sunk his finger nails deeper into his skin. “N-no. It’s just- it’s just too much right now. I just want it to stop.”

Jon felt a hand on his shoulder and opened an eye to see Tim sat next to him in the closet. His eyebrows furrowed and face concentrated. 

_Tim had secretly wished that the explosion in the wax museum that stopped the Unknowing would've ended up with him dea-_

“The stupid Beholding getting to you?” Jon was so glad that Tim’s question cut off his thoughts. Jon nodded as he leant against Tim, burying his face into Tim’s shoulder. He felt Tim sigh and run a hand through Jon’s hair. Jon tried to focus on that feeling, Tim’s fingers carding through his tangled locks and his nails occasionally scritching at his scalp, hoping that it would keep the Knowledge from getting to be too much.

“You know, this kind of reminds me of when Danny and I were kids. He used to get awful nightmares and would hide underneath his bed until I coaxed him out. I'd read him bedtime stories and sing and he'd always end up asleep in my bed after that. I know it’s not the same thing exactly but it’s similar enough right?”

_The worst nightmare Tim had ever experienced was when he was-_

“Oh gosh, I used to do something similar,” Martin’s voice chimed in, “Or, not really. But I used to be so scared of thunderstorms when I was younger and I’d hide in the kitchen cabinets. There was actually one time I got stuck and my mum nearly phoned the fire department to get me out, heh.”

_In the UK, the average-_

“You got stuck in a cabinet? Martin, sweetie, that’s adorable and hilarious.” Jon could hear Sasha shuffle closer to Martin and punch him playfully. “But that actually reminds me of this time one of my younger cousins got her head stuck in the stair banister. We actually did have to call the fire department to get her out. It was a whole ordeal and I’m pretty sure my dad was taking pictures the whole time.”

That got a small giggle out of Jon which was lost in Tim and Martin’s uproarious laughter. Sasha continued her story while Tim and Martin chimed in with their own comments and memories. All the while, Jon slowly uncurled himself and joined in with his own quips and commentary, helping to drown out the Eye’s still endless stream of eldritch knowledge...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, mainly because I had to look up various facts for this fic. Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
